The size of structures and systems that can be used in space is currently limited by the volume and mass of the payloads that can be accommodated within the launch vehicle envelope and its launch weight capacity. Forming structures in a space environment can be desirable. The requirements for building or forming large structures (e.g., hundreds of meters in length) in a space environment can be very different from forming structures in an earth environment because the physical environment on the surface of earth (e.g., gravity, presence of atmosphere and its pressure, solar spectrum, thermal conditions) are different from the orbital space environment (e.g., near-absence of gravity, near-vacuum, certain solar UV bands, thermal cycling, solar wind, trapped and cosmic radiation, and atomic oxygen in low earth orbits).